Spring Breakers Puzzle Safari
Spring Breakers Puzzle Safari is a match-three puzzle game in development by Activision for the iOS and Android devices. Gameplay It is a match-three puzzle game that plays very similarly to Candy Crush Saga. Different "special jewels" can be formed by matching a combination of 4 or 5 in a certain formation, such as a "Striped" jewel (which clears either an entire row or column), a "Wrapped" jewel (which acts like a bomb; clearing the 8 surrounding jewels, falling, and exploding one more time), or a "Rainbow Dynamite" (which removes all jewels with the same color of the one it is matched with). Special Jewels can also be matched together, producing varying effects; for example, matching a Rainbow Dynamite with a striped jewel turns all of the jewels of its color into striped jewels, which are immediately detonated. A striped and a wrapped jewel if mixed, it turns into a big striped jewel, clearing three rows horizontally and vertically. Other special jewels which appear on the boards for free can be purchased from the in-game store, or won from the Spring Breakers Booster Wheel. These include the Billiard Wheel on ingredient dropping boards which changes three jewels in a row into striped jewels, and Lucky Jewels in recipe boards which when matched change to one of the types of pieces the player needs to clear the objective. The Booster Wheel also offers a chance to win a jackpot of all boosters in one spin. Other pieces known as Blockers appear on boards to add to the challenge: Bricks cannot be moved and can only be removed by matching next to it, Cages cage off single jewels to prevent them from use, Chocolate pieces will multiply if not cleared, Liquorice Swirls cannot be removed with Special Jewels, bombs will explode and end the level early if they are not cleared, Multilayered Bricks requires multiple matches to remove, Chocolate Spawners will produce Chocolate pieces at all times, Marmalade guards Special Jewels from use, Cake Bombs can clear the entire board once cleared, and Toffee Tornadoes move on the board destroying pieces and shattering the tile beneath them to prevent use for one turn. Other pieces also appear on levels such as Chameleon Jewels which switch colors every turn, Mystery Jewels which randomly turn into a Special Jewel or a Blocker, and Extra Time Jewels on time limit levels. In app purchases The game is primarily monetized through in-app purchases (through either a credit card, iTunes credits or Google Play credits); players begin with five "lives", lost whenever a level is failed (while a heart depicted breaks, the text will say "Nice Try!" whilst Alien says, "Nice try, y'all!"). When they are exhausted, users can either send requests to their Facebook friends for more lives, wait for them to replenish themselves (a life is restored every half-hour), or purchase them. At certain points, primarily at the start of new "episodes", users must also either purchase, or receive a request from at least three friends before they may access the next set of levels. Boosters, to make the levels easier, can be bought using in-app purchases. While the game includes freemium content, 97.7% of those playing the game do so for free, while only 2.3% pay. Passing episodes Once all levels in an episode are completed, the next episode (starting at episode 3) is locked and the player must either get three friends on Facebook to send them "tickets" to unlock the next episode, it can be unlocked directly through the in-game store, or occasionally the game will allow the player to move on for free if the player has not been able to unlock the next area. If the game is not linked to the player's Facebook account, a new level can be unlocked by playing a Mystery Quest, a random previous level with a higher point threshold for winning. Three Mystery Quests must be completed before the next episode is unlocked, and a player can only complete one Mystery Quest in a single 24-hour period. Recently the option to unlock episodes by playing mystery quests is only available after several days have passed and no help is received through friend requests on Facebook. Other than waiting the time period until mystery quests are available, using in app purchase is the only way to unlock episodes. App Store description Match jewels to master this electrifying match-3 puzzle pop poem to girls gone wild inspired by SPRING BREAKERS. Help Candy, Brit, Cotty, and Faith collect feverish souvenirs as they take on some money. Travel through furiously alive worlds from the jamming rooms of Cluck E. Clayton's Chicken Shack to the partying rooms of Snooze Inn. Remember, a little sun can bring out your dark side. This is such a poem. Features: * Hundreds of exciting levels themed to the motion picture. * Featuring the most grand portrayals of Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson, Rachel Korine, and James Franco. * Ferocious challenges and fun power-ups, like Machine Gun and Rainbow Dynamite. * Connect to Facebook to send lives and gifts and share all the fun with your friends. * Free to play with regular updates including new levels, challenges, obstacles, and more. * Spend a lifetime enjoying it. Join our Facebook Group! ---> http://www.facebook.com/springbreakersgame Join our Twitter Group! ---> http://www.twitter.com/springbreakersgame Join our official site! ---> http://www.springbreakersgame.com Note: An internet connection is required to play this game. Elements Cast * Selena Gomez as Faith * Vanessa Hudgens as Candy * Ashley Benson as Brit * Rachel Korine as Cotty * James Franco as Alien Boosters Sponsored boosters Following is a list of sponsored boosters (or event boosters) that are available for a limited time. All boosters require the player to tap a jewel to destroy it or even clouds. Gallery Spring Breakers Puzzle Safari title (iPhone).png|Loading screen in the iPhone and iPod touch. Spring Breakers Puzzle Safari title (iPad).png|Loading screen in the iPad versions. Nice Try - Spring Breakers Puzzle Safari - 1.png|"Nice Try!" screen before the heart breaks. Nice Try - Spring Breakers Puzzle Safari - 2.png|"Nice Try!" screen after the heart breaks. Category:Games